wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seabirds on the Cliff
Seabirds on the Cliff Now, this is dedicated to EnigmaTheHybrid for winning the naming contest! And this is THE newest shipping of all.... Aukliff! (Auklet x Cliff) Cliff: "Aaahhh..." It was a hot summer's day and Cliff was out flying. His mother, Queen Ruby, was away on diplomatic missions to the MudWing tribe and Cliff had wriggled out of the palace to explore. But he seemed a bit... LOST. "Haha! There's no way I'm LOST. We SkyWings have the greatest sense of direction." He couldn't quite ''convince himself though... Bugs buzzed and birds chirped as he flew over the sea. If he remembered correctly, he was now in SeaWing territory, in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. "Maybe I am lost... If I find a SeaWing, maybe they will help me!" He nodded, once, firmly to reassure himself, then beat his tired wings and flew on. Dolphins of the prettiest pale pink color, almost pearl, leaped in and out of the sea. The water was so clear he could see the green kelp waving and schools of colorful tropical fish swimming by, with the occasional (delicious-looking) turtle. So what if he stopped for a bit to eat? A SkyWing needed rest, too. So Cliff dove down into the surprisingly cool sea. Cliff blinked once, twice then opened his eyes. He was floating underwater, above the schools of fish. A turtle was swept along by the current under Cliff. ''Hunting time!!! Turtle, ready or not, here I come! Cliff entered the current and swum with all his might. Finally, he caught the turtle in his talons. His lungs were just about to burst, so he popped up to the surface. Then, when he was getting his breath back, something yanked him down by his tail. His mouth opened and a stream of bubbles escaped. Cliff twisted around. A dragonet was floating there, gesturing with her talons and flashing her stripes. Her scales were the same color as the dolphins he'd seen earlier. They looked more polished and shiny and... PRECIOUS then a pearl and the color was a hundred, no, a thousand times deeper. Cliff gaped at the dragonet. Then he remembered that 1: he didn't have gills and 2: he was about to go unconscious. Since the dragonet had let go of his tail, he swum rapidly up to the surface and gasped for air. The dragonet popped up besides him. "What are you doing?" Cliff asked in a gentle tone. No matter how angry, he just couldn't yell at that adorable dragonet. "Don't eat that twurtle! Mwommy wouldn't like it! cried the dragonet. She seemed genuinely upset. "Ok, I won't eat it. What's your name?" Ever so slightly, he released the turtle from his grasp and it swam off, seemingly unfazed. "Awklet!" she squealed. "Well, Auklet, do you want to play with me? Let's play tag!" Auklet blinked at Cliff with big eyes. "Sure!" she giggled. Soon they were laughed and flipping in the air. Before they knew it, the sun was low in the sky, casting menacing shadows over the sea. "Oops! I lost track of the time! Mwommy needs me back home before dinner! Bye!" "Wait, Auklet!" called Cliff. He felt something in his heart stir when he saw her turn, and knew what to tell her instantly. "Auklet, I really like you! When can we play again?" When will I see you again? At the thought, Cliff blushed, so his dark red cheeks turned a darker shade. Auklet gave him an evangelical smile and tilted her head. "Tomorrow, right here! And, Cwiff, I reawwy like you too! I'll see you soon!" Then she twisted and dove into the water. Cliff was left standing there with a stupid smile on his face, slightly dazed. My first crush likes me back! was all he could think. After a while, he laughed. Then he lifted off to go back home, thinking about Auklet. Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)